


Baby Love

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:-faint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean's worst nightmare comes true. Good job Sam's there to calm him down.Takes place in the "French Mistake" universe. gen. crack.





	Baby Love

"You're not gonna faint are you?" Sam whispered solicitously, a hand on Dean's elbow, supporting his horrified big brother.

Sam was feeling kind of pukey himself at the sight of the various Impalas, broken and piecemeal in the corner of the yard.

:

"What have they done to my Baby?" Dean roared, uncaring of the heads turning towards him in surprised confusion.

"Sammy?" Dean looked to his brother, eyes wide and unbelieving. "What the hell?"

:

Sam laid his hands on his brother's shoulders and turned him away from the pitiful sight.

"None of the cars has the Impala's license plate. None of them are your Baby. Calm down, Dean!"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Sammy. But what kind of place is this where they torture Impalas?"

"No place good," Sam sentenced. "But we kick butt, and we'll get revenge for your Baby's sisters.

"Thanks, little brother," Dean echoed. "Nobody puts any Baby in the corner."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jensen, Jared. What's going on? Singer's waiting for you on set and he's pissed. So get your asses over there pronto."


End file.
